


To be there

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Just in Time [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Kurt had thought that every superhero was invincible. Dating The Flash proved him wrong in the most unexpected way. This is how both of them come to realize that everyone needs help sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be there

Kurt had always thought that superheros were strong and invincible so unlike humans. They would get in danger by a mean villains with the intent to take over the world but in the end, the good would win and the order would be restored. He expected casualties, like the time when Sebastian’s chest was covered in ice and his heart stopped pumping for several seconds or when he broke his leg this one time he stumbled while running and crushed into a boulder. They could only be counted as casualties because by the time Kurt arrived, tears brimming in his eyes, Sebastian was fine again, laughing with Caitlin or Cisco before Kurt hammered on his chest for scaring him. It was never serious until Sebastian nearly died by frequency or nearly burned in a house and yet he recovered faster than Kurt could comprehend nearly losing him. So no, he learned quickly that superheros were in fact, not untouchable.

This was not some super-villain attacking the city though. Not even this frost guy with that stupid gun. It was worse because Kurt had yet to see Sebastian wear his pain so blatantly on his face that no superfast cell reproduction could alter. It wasn’t even something Kurt could change.

It was the first time he felt like having saved a superhero.

…

“Okay, this must be revolutionary. A gay couple having a date in a baking class. What is next, a ride on unicorns into tralala-land?”

Kurt looked up at Sebastian who was currently leaning against the counter, momentarily forgetting to hide what he thought was the ‘embarrassment to all mankind’ print on the apron. The cat with the cook’s hat winked at Kurt before again being covered up by lean, muscly arms when Sebastian recalled its presence.

“Just keep stirring, Smythe. It’s not that hard to do and you will thank me later when your tastebuds will relish in the best red velvet ever produced.”

“Actually, my tastebuds have frequently relished in other-”

Sebastian’s innuendo stopped with a bump of Kurt’s hip which was immediately captured and kept getting pressed to his own. Kurt squealed a bit when the heat of the implication, the heat of ‘oh god he touched me there last night without layers shielding off his immensely warm skin ’ morphed into a tickling sensation. Sebastian chuckled into his ear as he made Kurt squirm and try to shake his hand off.

All the other participants turned to them then, the other gay couple looking appalled at the disturbance while the instructor shook his head and then turned back to the couple he was helping. For a second Kurt felt ashamed on his own behalf and angry at Sebastian for leaving a bad impression on his first day. This was, after all, the first time that “Couple or Single Baking with Crooker’s” was not spent by himself trying not to notice that apparently people took the ‘couple’ part very seriously, except for him, and finally except for this day. Sebastian was not serious like the other guys and did not even pretend to care for baking which was frustrating, but then Kurt felt him lean in even closer to him.

“Wow a room full of people with sticks up their asses,” Sebastian’s breath breath blew over his ear,”I always thought the day I would see such a thing would be in a whole different setting with less women and less cooking utensils and of course, less clothes.”

Kurt slapped a hand on his own mouth but the giggles were not to be kept inside. Sebastian could be a giant asshole and not at all like the boyfriend Kurt had dreamed of as a boy but he always kept Kurt giddy and his heart fluttering.

“Oh god, you really are unbelievable.” Kurt said with a huge smile.

“That’s something I hear quite often and yet no one has said it in a cooking class but rather in a less formal setting.”

“That would be because the manly Sebastian Smythe would never be caught baking in room full of strangers, wearing a kitty apron.”

Sebastian’s smirk turned fond, making Kurt blush.”And yet here I am.”

Kurt thought about kissing him right then, just like last night when he was all open under him but somehow this felt just as intimate doing it here, now, on an unofficial date. So he didn’t kiss him; instead he pointedly handed him the whisk.

“Yes, here you are and here you actually need to participate or we won’t even be finished in time to put it in the oven.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Before the ‘no’ had time to form on Kurt’s lips, Sebastian’s hand was gone, moving too fast to see more than the slightest hint of an outline while ingredient after ingredient vanished from the counter. There was no time to tell him that the heat of the movement  would either make the batter immediately harden or too liquified to produce a good cake, not when he had already finished.

“Done.” Sebastian proclaimed, balancing the whisk on two fingers to be the picture of casualty.”So, will we wow those couples with the quickest cake ever produced or what? I even took the liberty to add a hint of vanilla I borrowed from the old guys in the front to make ours stand out.”

Kurt carefully squinted into the bowl that surprisingly was still in one piece. The batter looked like soup now, stirred too much and too fast, and now very much useless. One look at Sebastian’s proud face made the truth get stuck in his throat though.  
“Well our cake will definitely be a surprise, that we can say for sure.Let’s put it in the oven.”, and hope to god that this will be better than I expect.

Once the tin was inside, Sebastian was right back staring at him in a way that made his skin spring out in goosebumps and his insides gooey. It was not sexual, not entirely, which was why it felt so monumental. They had only know each other for three months, this should not be the way he should look at him. The touch on his forearm should not be so gentle when Sebastian pretended to be so rough to the rest of the world all the time.   
“What do we do now while the cake is in the oven?” Sebastian’s  finger rubbed over Kurt’s sensitive skin.

“I know you get things done in a flash but I am afraid the oven won’t so we will have to do what normal humans do. We wait.”

“Waiting is so boring,” Sebastian let out a very dramatical groan.”We could sneak into the bathroom for a while. We haven’t even kissed yet, which is another reason I dislike this place. That and a winking kitty on my apron. Seriously, what is she winking at?”

Kurt chuckled quietly, finally daring to place a hand on the one on his arm.”Or we could stay here and talk? After a family-friendly kiss, of course.”

“Of course.” Sebastian said, leaning in.

It was chaste compared to the one they shared yesterday, when Kurt felt like Sebastian being fine was like air pumping back into his chest after constriction. This one was much gentler, just warm lips slotted perfectly against warm lips, a hand cupping his cheek, his own on Sebastian’s nape. Both of them licked their lips after, trying to get a taste of the more they were familiar with by now.

Three months. They should still be strangers but everything with Sebastian was going three times the pace and Kurt couldn't’ help but to follow. Still, in the back of his mind, questions were gathering, urging to be asked, which was why he chose this class for this date. It was nearly impossible to give in to the clawing need to be closer and instead he’d have enough time to get to know more about the mysterious man he was seeing himself falling for in the future.   
“Why this baking class? We could be doing this cake at your place, in a very vacant kitchen.”

Kurt gentle took the hand off his cheek to pull Sebastian with him to the little niche of comfortable couches that was currently empty.”Actually, I signed up for this because my mum was a horrible cook and I needed to prove to myself I was better.”  
“Kurt-” He left his name hanging in the air, like the hint it was that they didn’t need to talk about this. Sebastian always looked hurt when Kurt talked about his deceased mother, but they needed to do this to get beneath the surface Sebastian liked to skate on.

“It’s alright,” Kurt pulled his hand in his lap, squeezing gently in an attempt to wipe away that frown.”By now I am actually really glad to still have memories of her and think back to living with her. And one of the things I do remember is hating her food. Oh go, it was horrible. My dad always made me promise to pick up cooking lessons as soon as I could because the both of them would some day poison us all. I picked up baking instead, because my mum loved the cookies we made in class some day. Whenever I baked, she’d never leave my dad any cookies and made me keep it a secret and when my dad got home we were constantly shushing each other before finally someone blurted out that there had been cookies where now there were none.”

Sebastian now was visibly upset, his face set into a stony mask, his voice thin.”Why are you telling me this?”

It was Kurt’s turn to frown.”Because I wanted to. I feel like we never actually have conversation deeper than what we had for dinner or what the weather is like. You never tell me anything that happened prior to the day we met and I thought if I opened up first it would be okay for you to do the same.”

“You thought wrong.”

“Bas, please. You have to give me something here. What was your childhood like? What did you dream of growing up?” Kurt felt like the room got colder the second Sebastian’s hand vanished from his.”You don’t have to tell me now. Not now or not here,just, I-”

“I won’t do this with you, ever. There are things you will never know and you either have to accept that or date somebody else.” The there was no malice in his voice, just this statement of facts, made it worse.

He took a deep breath against the squeeze of his insides.”Alright, I won’t ask again.” Oh god, his voice was shaking. He quickly cleared his throat, acting like that was just a slip and not actually his pain seeping through. “Sorry.”

“Kurt, I will always protect you, you know that. Just trust me on this one too.”

He stood up, arms wrapped around his chest tightly. When he looked at Sebastian he saw the regret in his eyes, the pain of realizing the weight of his own words.

Kurt forced a smile. ”I wished you wouldn’t.” Then he left him sitting there by himself, while he pretended to look after the state of their cake.   
It was a disaster.

…

He paced through his room, fingernail between his teeth while he listened to the signal of the dial come to an end. This was not the call for the best friend who would come over with ice-cream and then listen to you complain over the wreckage that was this nights date. This was a call for a solution. In a way it felt like going behind Sebastian’s back but then again it was just demanding answers after a cryptic voice mail from Doctor Wells. A voice mail from a man that he didn’t trust, doing little to disperse Kurt’s doubts by stating in it that he should call him if he wanted help getting to know more about Sebastian. Maybe Bas had ranted about Kurt’s nosy questioning to his friends, maybe Kurt should be more bothered by that but he couldn’t get over his suspicion when it came to Doctor Wells. It was just a gut feeling right from the second he met him in his lab.

“Mr. Hummel, I expected your call.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, wishing the man could see.”Of course you did. It’s the reason you left the message, is it not?”

“It was, and yet there was a high chance you wouldn’t take me up on my offer.” There was a pause.”I’m afraid you don’t care for me much.”

Kurt hummed but otherwise ignored the last statement. This had been a mistake, he shouldn’t get to know Sebastian by the description of someone else. Especially some whose opinion would leave him with more doubt.  
“Actually, I called to tell you that whatever you think he keeps from me is for him to tell. Goodbye, Docto-”  
“Wait. Just listen to what I have to say.” He sounded slightly less composed.”He thinks that he needs protection from you but I know that he doesn’t. I know that there will be a time when he needs to let somebody close.”

“Protection...from me?”

“The male ego is a curious thing, Mr. Hummel.” Now Dr. Wells sounded like he knew his rod had attracted the fish’s attention.

Kurt was back to pacing, his finger always hovering about the red button but he never pressed it, never hung up even though he should have. It was so tempting to take the highway to every secret. Two minutes and he’d know more than he expected to get out of Sebastian in a months and yet-

And yet it felt like betrayal of the worst kind.

“I’m not interested,” Kurt spat out, hanging up before even uttering a, “Bye.”

After, he stared at the phone as if any moment a fortune teller would jump out and tell him if he had chosen the right thing. His conscious was very opinionated, that was for sure. This had been the right thing to do, hadn’t it? What did Wells mean that soon Sebastian would need him? What did he know about the future that Kurt didn’t? The mystery surrounding Wells would be solved with time, he would make sure of that because he needed the Flash to be safe, but for now he just needed to be someone Sebastian trusted.

Deep in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone in his hand started to vibrate with a text message. He stared at it for a long time before putting on shoes and a jacket and grabbing his keys.

…

 

“So this date of yours is really sticking around this time, huh?”

Sebastian grinned, the grey surrounding and the glass separating them slowly pushed into the background. Most of the time visiting his father was spent with wanting to be closer,to hold his hand and promise him that soon he’d be out, soon the Flash would catch the person responsible for his mother’s murder, the man in yellow. And then everyone would know that he wasn’t crazy and that his father had been innocent all this time. They simply had to. But until then this was his reality. Guards surrounding them and two phones being the only connection they had.   
He tried not to notice since this was supposed to be a good day. They’d safe the tears for later.

“Yeah, I mean I guess.” Sebastian answered with a shake of his head.”Seems like he won’t be scared off that easily. I feel like having a date spent at a baking class should have been the last straw for me, but I don’t know. He’s...something else.”

His father smiled his solemn smile.”He got you to bake? Wow, my son must be in love.”

In love, him, in love with Kurt Hummel? He did care for him but to even think the actual words made his stomach clench. Or flutter.

“Dad! We’re just dating, so hold on to your high hopes of leading me down the altar any time soon.”

He witnessed the moment his father’s eyes clouded over with sadness and the familiar pinch of his own threatened to mirror it. “I really want to be there when you marry, Slugger. I really do. So I hope you let yourself be swept of your feet for once and stop running away from your feelings. I know its scary but you have to be brave. The way you talk about him, the sole fact that you keep him around long enough to even mention him to me, is such a huge step. Don’t try to sabotage yourself. Not this time, son.”

“We only known each other for a few months.” Sebastian slid back into his chair, needing distance. His father was right, he felt the need to run, right now.”And anyway, you will be there in case I ever marry anyone. I promised you that you’d get out soon. That I would help you.”

Placing his hand against the glass, his dad urged him closer and after hesitating, he  decided that this was not the time to deny his father and himself the delusion of touching. The glass was cold under his palm but somehow it didn’t feel like it.Not with the way it made his father’s eyes light up.

“Please just live your life, Sebastian. I am a lost cause but you, you have the potential to do great things, I just know it. Don’t hold yourself back because you think you can help me. ”

“Dad, I-”

“Times up,” A guard interrupted.

Desperation clawed in his throat, with so many things unsaid but mostly with knowing that he still was powerless to help. One big superhero he was. He watched his dad stand up with his head constantly turned to Sebastian and his lips always held in that solemn smile.

“I am proud of you, son.”

Sebastian knew that all he would have replied was that he’d get him out soon but this time the promise felt too empty. After the heavy door had fallen shut behind them, he remained seated for a few more seconds, letting the tears in his eyes subside, before he was composed enough to leave. Everything in this place felt composed to make him heavier and slower, the air, the walls, the people. He couldn’t help any of  them, not with this. He couldn’t even help his own father.   
The contrast of the atmosphere in the jail and the sun shining outside could not have been more apparent and yet it did nothing to disperse the pressure on his chest. He blinked, cursing the sun for the watering of his eyes before making his way over to the woods nearby. Maybe inside, where no one could see, he would have this moment of weakness and he could finally run. This sole determination that soon, soon he’d be out of reach of suspicious eyes made him nearly pass by a figure he otherwise would have recognized from a mile away. The touch on his shoulder made him look up into a blurred face and he squinted in confusion as he began to understand.

“Kurt?” It sounded closer to a sob than to the actual name.

The gentleness of the embrace he was in seconds later, only made him break further and blowing his dignity into the wind, he clutched Kurt’s shoulders in return. There was no question about Kurt being here, knowing about this, just gladness that it wouldn’t need explanations. Kurt being here was a simple fact he took with gratitude. Sebastian cried silently, no indication of his distress apart from the wetness gathering on Kurt’s shoulder and the hushed ‘it’s alright, babe, it’s alright’. Later Sebastian would think of this breakdown in shame, a showcase of his most human sight that was unbefitting for a superhero, but right then, having Kurt right there was the only form of saving he actually felt he needed. 


End file.
